


Fighting For

by Kimmy



Series: The Room [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe, Blankets, Family, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Gags, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Restraints, Treason, War, chamomile tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: There was a man on the Shadowhunters' front that was either fighting on two fronts or playing the most dangerous game living among enemy.And everything seemed to point towards the latter.





	

The war has been going on probably as long as the very existence of Shadowhunters. Rumour has it the very beginning of it was little more than a lovers’ quarrel between Jonathan the Shadowhunter himself and his vampire sweetheart. 

 

No matter the truth, fact is that Shadowhunters and Downworlders have been cautiously avoiding each other and being actively hostile and violent over every tiniest difference for centuries until the tension became to much and the war began.

 

The real war.

 

And no one managed to end this once and for always yet, but soon, they may.

 

The fact they suddenly got a Shadowhunter informant on their side was suspicious from the start, but when a few months of intel has proven to move them forward, the information has not been wrong once, and no trap awaited them, they realised they have a real ally.

 

And none of them knew who he was.

 

Magnus Bane was what could probably be seen as a general on the Downworlders side. He was perceived as a leader. He was doing most of the leader duties. But that he never shied away from field work.

 

And now, Magnus Bane was on a mission to gather information from the files he could have access to only on the enemy ground. Their ally has given them a time when it would be safe to intrude with the wards down and most of the staff gone and overall, the mission seemed relatively simple. 

 

So it only made sense for Magnus to go alone, backup waiting safely on the perimeter. There wasn’t high risk so there was no need to risk too many people.

 

Except now, Magnus was standing inside, in a room that due to their information should have been an office holding the files, very physical and in big amount. But there weren’t any files. There wasn’t anything except four bare walls and young man tied up and gagged in the corner of the room, slumped down and looking very resigned.

 

He was looking at Magnus like he wasn’t sure what to expect, but didn’t really care anymore.

 

Magnus had no idea what to do really, but he knew he needed to get gone as soon as possible with the information turning out to be fake for the first time.

 

And he knew, whoever the young man was, he needed to take him with him. It was obvious he was Nephilim with strong arms and neck exposed showing runes, but he was clearly no friend of the Shadowhunters’ forces considering his situation.

 

There was no need to untie the guy now, though. 

 

It could still turn out he was enemy.

 

Acting quickly, Magnus approached the man, picked him up and throwing him over his shoulder, turned to get out. He might not have been gentle depositing him behind the window as he climbed out himself too, but time was not on his side, so he supposed he was excused.

 

As he approached a point where he had some safe cover and could wait till the patrol passed before continuing on Magnus took the chance to turn towards his… Prisoner seemed to harsh. Guest, too sarcastic.

 

There was something… Familiar about him, but Magnus couldn’t quite put his finger on it. The surrendered resignation in his eyes though seemed alarming.

 

No man should ever look like that. 

 

Like all hope was lost.

 

As the guards moved, leaving the area free again, Magnus grabbed the man and continued. He reached the safe point and sent the team a signal to get back to the base. He had no idea why, but he wanted to have a talk with the man alone first.

 

He opened a portal to his own loft and walked them through.

 

He positioned the man on his sofa and went to change and make tea. After a thought, he prepared to cups, and went back to the living room to find the man where he left him.

 

Now that Magnus got a good look, he could see that he was young, maybe twenty and absolutely gorgeous. The warlock couldn’t help but stare at the very fortunate placing of a rune on his neck and most beautiful blue eyes.

 

Eyes that were equally focused on his.

 

It must have been the cat like irises that captivated the man so much.

 

He took the gag off and helped the man take a sip of the tea he prepared for him, aware that after being gagged so long speaking would not be a good idea.

 

“Thanks.”

 

His voice was quiet and gentle, and Magnus could tell it wasn’t due to being gagged, but the man’s personality.

 

“I’m Magnus Bane. You could say I am the General on this side.”

 

He seemed to hesitate before answering, as if he changed his mind in the last moment.

 

“Alec… Alec.”

 

After a moment of silence he started again, frantically now.

 

“I am sorry about this. When I sent you the intel, I swear, I had no idea that I was discovered, I didn’t know that they would get rid of it, and at least you got out of there and didn’t fall into a trap and you may not have the information, but I didn’t give them anything on you and…”

 

He kept rambling and Magnus finally realised what happened.

 

In front of him, sat their Shadowhunters ally. He was the one who helped them get where they were. And he was familiar because he looked much like his mother.

 

Alec. Alec, like Alexander. Alexander Lightwood, son of General Maryse.

 

By the Angel, their informant was the son of the General.

 

No wonder the boy was so terrified and looked so resigned.

 

He was a traitor on his side and chose to risk everything for the other, but he was painfully aware that with his runes making it clear that he was Nephilim and no previous encounter there was little chance he wouldn’t be killed on sight by the Downworlders. 

 

He would be seen as the enemy on both sides.

 

He was playing such a dangerous and fragile game.

 

Magnus couldn’t help but be impressed immensely proud to have him as an ally.

 

He went to untie him, to Alec’s surprise and quickly conjured a blanket, as he saw him shivering. No wonder, with being left in just a tee in the freezing cold wheather. He handed him the mug of the tea and went to sit down next to him on the sofa.

 

“You have nothing to fear here, Alexander. I have no doubt it was you who supplied us with the intel all this time and I can see your intentions were pure. Thank you. We owe you so much. You will be nothing if not a guest here.”

 

Alec looked up from his tea and Magnus was pleased to notice the hope was back, shining like a tiny spark in the ocean of blue.

 

“I don’t want to be a guest. I’m a soldier.”

 

And Magnus couldn’t help but smile in wonder.

 

And in the end, it was thanks to Alec that they won the war and brought peace.

 

And years later, Magnus would be sliding back into their bed after putting Max and Rafe to sleep, snuggling into his husband’s side. And Alec would put the book away and look down at him, a fond smile on his face as he let the warlock use his chest as a pillow.

 

“You know what, my Alexander? They might have cleaned the room out of essentially anything of importance that day, but what they left there instead turned out to be far more valuable than any information I could have got.”

  
In the end, that day when Magnus took Alec with him instead of leaving him in the room, the Downworlders won the war, but the two of them won each other.


End file.
